Burial Mounds
The Burial Mounds (乱葬岗, Luànzàng Gǎng; also: Luanzang Hill) is the location of two sieges. The first was led by the Four Great Sects and hundreds of smaller clans, ending in Wei Wuxian's death and the massacre of the Qishan Wen Sect remnants. The second siege was intended to defeat Wei Wuxian once and for all; it ended with nearly no loss of life. Location Strictly speaking, 乱葬岗 is a generic name for a mass grave in Chinese. In the novel, however, the Burial Mounds of Yiling refer to a mountain across the Long River from Yunmeng, still within the confines of the modern Hubei province. Its location coincides with the location of the Battle of Yiling in real life. Throughout the mountain, skeletal remains can be found poking up from the soil from the sheer number of bodies buried here. Crude houses line the mountain, partially demolished and burned from the First Seige. Novel, Chapter 68 After the First Siege, four evil-suppressing statues from the four great sects were erected around the mountain; after the Second Siege, they had all been demolished. Novel, Chapter 68 At the top of the mountain is a cave with a mouth of at fifty feet wide – the Demon-Slaughtering Cave, in which Wei Wuxian was rumored to have carried out his wicked acts. Inside the Demon Slaughtering Cave is a Blood Pool. Novel, Chapter 82 History Origins Allegedly an old battlefield, the Burial Mounds was famed as a haven for walking corpses and vengeful ghosts. It resisted the Qishan Wen Sect's purification attempts multiple times, until they were forced to close it off. Novel, Chapter 60 Birth of the Yiling Patriarch Wei Wuxian was cast into the Burial Mounds after being captured by Wen Chao after transferring his Golden Core to Jiang Cheng. Novel, Chapter 60 Injured and alone, without access to any spiritual abilities, Wei Wuxian resorted to his old theories regarding Demonic Cultivation. He developed a method to control Fierce Corpses and persuade ghosts to do his bidding. Novel, Chapter 62 After discovering that the Qishan Wen Sect members were abused so badly that Wen Ning died under Jin Zixun's men, Wei Wuxian killed the Lanling Jin Sect's disciples in revenge and freed the remaining Wen remnants, including a grandmother and Lan Sizhui, then known as Wen Yuan or A-Yuan. Novel, Chapter 72Novel, Chapter 73 Upon learning that Wei Wuxian planned to revive Wen Ning as a conscious fierce corpse, Jiang Cheng confronted and dueled Wei Wuxian for his reckless actions at the Burial Mounds. Wei Wuxian renounced his role in Yunmeng Jiang Sect, and promptly began a life building houses and planting potatoes to eat and sell alongside the Wen Remnants. Novel, Chapter 74 Sometime later, Wei Wuxian succeeded in reviving Wen Ning's consciousness, to the gratitude of Wen Qing and the surviving Wen Remnants. Novel, Chapter 75 First Siege During the First Siege of the Burial Mounds, Jin Guangshan's Lanling Jin Sect and Jiang Cheng's the Yunmeng Jiang Sect were the two main forces. While Lan Qiren led the Gusu Lan Sect and Nie Mingjue led the Qinghe Nie Sect, their efforts made little difference in the battle. After Wei Wuxian's death, one hundred and twenty stone beasts were erected on the Burial Mounds. Although many soul-summoning rituals were conducted, none could summon his soul even after thirteen years. Novel, Chapter 1 Second Siege Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji returned to the Burial Mounds upon learning that Jin Guangyao had spread rumors that numerous corpses had begun heading towards Yiling. Novel, Chapter 65 Accompanied by Wen Ning, Lan Wangji and Wei Wei Wuxian found over one hundred junior disciples held captive as bait for the corpses – including Jin Ling, Jin Chan, Lan Sizhui, Lan Jingyi, and Ouyang Zizhen. Novel, Chapter 68 Unfortunately, after freeing the juniors, they discovered that a second siege had begun. Novel, Chapter 68 Jiang Cheng, Lan Qiren, Sect Leader Yao, and many more cultivators attacked, believing Wei Wuxian to be controlling the fierce corpses. Unfortunately, the first wave of corpses arrived, controlled by the Stygian Tiger Seal. As they fought against the first wave of corpses, the cultivators quickly lost their spiritual powers. At Nie Huaisang's urging, the cultivators then retreated to the Demon-Slaughter Cave, and Lan Qiren repaired the seal to hold back the corpses. Novel, Chapter 79 Once safe, several cultivators accused Wei Wuxian of sealing their spiritual powers. He quickly deduced that the culprit was actually Su She, and that he had used the same means by which Jin Guangyao had killed Nie Mingjue: music. Lan Wangji used Bichen to trick Su She into drawing Nanping, revealing that he still had spiritual power. Having been exposed, Su She used a Transportation Talisman to escape. Novel, Chapter 79Novel, Chapter 80 Soon, however, a second wave of corpses began to break through the seal. The cultivators had only the juniors, Wei Wuxian, and Lan Wangji to defend them with spiritual energy. Eventually, to survive the onslaught of corpses, even the cultivators joined in, using their sharp blades as physical weapons. When it seemed all of them were spent of both physical and spiritual energy, another wave of corpses broke into the Demon-Slaughtering Cave. Wei Wuxian then used a Spirit-Attraction Flag to allow everyone else the chance to escape. The juniors, however, refused. Novel, Chapter 81 To everyone's astonishment, the corpses of the deceased Wen remnants emerged from the Blood Pool to defend Wei Wuxian, Wen Ning, and Lan Sizhui, whom they recognized as Wen Yuan. When the siege ended, the "blood corpses" dissolved into ash, and hardly any living cultivators had been lost. Novel, Chapter 82 References Gallery Tumblr pbymrgh5Ke1uew1d9 1280.jpg Burial Mounds - 1.png Burial Mounds - 3.png Category:Locations Category:Events